


Where There is Nothing Left

by Kakushigo



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I swear this won't end with angst, M/M, but I can't acurately gauge if you might need tissues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/pseuds/Kakushigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Tony and Clint are concerned, it is over and done with.  They have both tried to keep it together, but it never works out.   They both decide that inter-team relationships ought be left to those who can sort out their differences without violence.<br/>Then an old friend appears at the Tower and Clint goes missing.  The attempted rescue mission turns bizarre when it becomes clear that no one has kidnapped Clint but something is certainly hiding him.  Then Thor admits his brother is missing from his cage once again and people can only assume the worst has happened to the marksman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There is Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momo0231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/gifts).



> First off, I'd like to apologize for this taking me so long to start. Maur has known I've been working on it for around six months and I've only now gotten to posting the first chapter.
> 
> Second-this starts off pretty sad (especially for IronHawk fans) so just be warned.
> 
> Heavy editing of this chapter to be done later, because I apparently have the wrong copy up.

This is the third and final time, or so Clint and Tony have promised themselves. Already their teammates have a bet going about who will crack first and when they will get back together, but for now they are both oblivious.

Clint is up in his room, happily getting drunk. He wishes he could make it work but between the two of them they have a lot of baggage and not enough trust.

"Look at you, kiddo, getting all drunk." Ten seconds ago, Clint would have sworn that he was alone but Gabriel moved outside the laws of physics so his sudden arrival was no surprise.

Clint's head hit the bar counter with a thump, he did not want to deal with this particular deity today of all days. "Shut up, Gabe."  Maybe he should not be so short with something that has the power to wipe him off the face of the Earth but Clint has never been known for his particularly brilliant and witty come backs.  That is all left up to Tony because he actually finished high school.

Thankfully, the angel does not take it seriously but nowadays it is hard to find anything that Gabriel takes seriously. "Is that any way to talk to your guardian angel?"  He asks, sitting down next to Clint and making a drink appear in his hand.  Clint recognizes it as something fruity, but does not know much about it beyond that.  He has always been more of a beer or even wine guy.

"The day you're my guardian angel is the day I die sugar overdose.”  He says bluntly, hunching protectively over his bottle. “What's in the cup? Liquidized sugar?"  Once again Clint is being rude to an archangel but neither of them care. 

Gabriel shrugs and puts his feet up on the bar counter. "Nope, strawberry daiquiri."  He takes an especially obnoxious sip of his drink, causing Clint to glare at him.  He just smiles at his pissed friend.

"Why are you here?"  Clint finally grumbles, turning away from Gabriel’s smile.  He did not want to deal with anyone who so much as smiled right now.  After all, he was feeling right miserable, why did everyone else have to be so damn chipper?  Logically, Clint knew the world did not revolve around him but some days he wished others could clue in on his mood and give him space when he wanted it.

Gabriel grins in a way that would have put Clint on the edge of his seat, had he been somber. "Well...I might have heard you and your loverbird are having some troubles." If Gabriel was being honest with himself and everyone else, he would have admitted he was keeping watch over Clint especially close, especially since their run in at Budapest.

Of course Gabriel would have to mention that.  "Me and Tony are over."  He tries not to sound bitter, as it is partly his fault, but he mostly fails.

"But you don't want to be."  It never was a question, Gabriel knew him all to well.

"I don't want to go through that again. It's all nice and fun until you almost get someone killed!"

"Still sore that he saved you over Thor?" Thor has survived, but barely and Gabriel knew that sometimes Clint would always insist that he be left for dead.  "Gonna have to let that go, sweetie buns."  And as a friend, Gabriel agreed with Tony’s decision to save Clint

Clint is tired with Gabriel’s games.  "Why are you even here, Gabriel?"  He wants to get drunk it peace, he never asked for nosy archangels to interrupt his little angst fest.

"Am I not allowed to cheer up my friend?”  Gabriel asked, fake pouting. 

Clint is unamused and he lets it show. "Last time you cheered me up, you tried to involve strippers and many of your brothers.”  It had almost been horrific enough to give him nightmares, of which he already had enough. “Needless to say: I preferred the apocalypse."  At least that mess had been straightforward enough to fix, even if he had to deal with the Winchesters and an oddball younger sibling of Gabriel’s.  Or perhaps Gabriel was the oddball and Castiel was the normal one of the group.  Neither option would surprise him much?

"It wasn't that bad! Plus this time I'm playing Love Guru." Gabriel gives Clint a cheesy wink to which he responds with by dumping all of his drink onto Gabriel's head.

Then he realizes what he just did and frowns down at the empty bottle. "I hate you." Clint turns away from Gabriel, attempting to give him some equivalent of a cold shoulder.

It takes more than a few harsh words to deter Gabriel though, so he snaps his fingers to refill Clint's drink and clean himself up. "Take a vacation then."

"A vacation?" Clint asks and Gabriel grins. He knows he won this round and damn if it does not make him preen a bit. Clint, meanwhile, is mentally defending his curiosity by asking him if taking a little breather from the Avengers, and Tony in general, is actually all that bad. It would certainly clear some bad air between him and the unofficial leader.

All it takes is a nod from Gabriel. "Plus," Gabriel adds just to sweeten the deal for his friend, "there are perks to having me on your good side. Anywhere in the world for free. Bahamas? I happen to know a guy. China? Say the word. Mars? Easy as a snap of my two fingers."   

Clint knows this is true, but he was actually thinking a little calmer. "There's this little town in Washington..." he explains. "Barney and I visited when we were in the circus and I almost wanted to stay." Gabriel nods along. Just because he does not understand the sentimentality of humans does not mean he cannot honor it.

Gabriel stands and turns around to face Clint again. "Does this little town have a name that you remember?"

"Do I have permission?" Clint nods and Gabriel reverently places his fingers at Clint's temples. Technically that is not necessary to go through a human's mind but Gabriel does it anyways because it puts Clint's mind at ease.

"All aboard the train to Baker Lake, Washington." Gabriel announces. "Don't worry about your stuff, I'll grab it as we go."

"What about the team?" As much as he wants to take off at a moment’s notice, just like old times, he knows he cannot. He is part of a team now, and flights of fancy are not for him.

"I'll leave a note." Gabriel promises and Clint debates for a while before nodding. The two of them disappear with a snap.  In a fit of sanity, Gabriel decides not to leave a note for Clint.  This matchmaking business cannot be hard if cupids do it, right?  This might be the first time dipping his toes in the pond, but he will make it memorable, especially since it would be a gift for a friend. Clint deserved some happiness after all, that bastard.


End file.
